Lawrence Pemberton
The Law '''(simply called '''Law) is the main antagonist in the Video Game High School series. He is the arch-nemesis to Brian D, and has remained so ever since the latter killed and humiliated him on live television, and who has since become Law's equal. A world-famous amateur FPS gamer, Law is currently the highest ranked student at VGHS, as well as captain of its Varsity FPS team. Though renowned for his prowess in first-person shooters, Law has demonstrated a command over a variety of gaming genres, notably displaying great skill in both DxM and Chess. Though defeated by Brian D in the Season 1 finale, it is presumed that Law is still ranked as both the #1 player in the school and captain of the Varsity FPS team, and will likely be back for Season 2. Overview Season 1 Chance meeting The Law first appears in Episode 1, appearing on the talk show In Real Life to showcase his skills in a pubstomp, and chooses the server that Brian D and friends are playing in — resetting their game. Law enters the match and begins to effortlessly massacre both teams, who mostly attempt to flee in fear. Brian, who is afk, quickly becomes the last player standing, and Law, seeing that Brian is afk, decides to humiliate the nameless noob. Placing a grenade on his head, Law prepares to shoot Brian from a distance, without looking, and detonate the grenade. Right before Law pulls the trigger, Brian to return to his keyboard just in time to slip the grenade off his head, swerve out of Law's line of fire, knocking the grenade back to him and detonating it via gunshot, killing and humiliating Law instead in front of the entire world. Overcome with shock and humiliation, Law is forced to explain to the gaming-ignorant television hostesses that he was killed. This event quickly spread, garnering international attention and coverage, and Brian D is catapulted into the spotlight and receives an invitation to join VGHS. Clash of titans Once Brian enrolls at VGHS, The Law begins his campaign to humiliate Brian and destroy his new-found reputation by any means necessary. At the end of Episode 2, Law introduces himself officially to Brian, who is distraught over getting a student expelled and contemplating leaving. Law gives Brian seemingly innocent and well-meaning advice before smashing his keyboard and throwing it in the trashcan. He then proclaims that he "is VGHS" and sinisterly welcomes Brian to school. This event makes Brian very wary and fearful of Law, having nightmares about him and becoming unable to walk by him in the hallway. The two next interact with one another in Episode 4 at Jenny's party, where Law acts as if he had never met Brian before. While Jenny and the FPS Varsity team are distracted by Brian's stolen coconut cake (which Games Dean claimed was made by him), Law tries to bully Brian into a match, telling him to pick "any game in the house". Brian tells Law that he is "just there to party, and refuses to play against him, prompting Law to put Brian in the spotlight and falsely asserting to Jenny and Varsity team that Brian challenged him to a match. Jenny endorses the idea and the word spreads, taking away Brian's choice in the matter. Brian challenges Dance Ex Machina, revealing to everyone that Jenny has the game in her garage, to which Law, after displaying some impressive dance moves, accepts, proclaiming in third-person that "Law never loses". During their "duel", Law demonstrates tremendous skill while Brian struggles. Realizing he cannot win, Brian starts dancing to the music, proving to be quite an exceptional dancer, which earns the party's and Jenny's approval. Though The Law scores an A- rank and Brian, having stopped focusing on trying to win, scored a D, the party applauds Brian, and Law maintains the facade that he and Brian are still friends. Law "congratulates" Brian, telling him that "this is going to be more fun than he thought", implying that he is not through in his attempts to destroy Brian's reputation. At the end of the episode, Law is revealed to be Jenny's boyfriend, and the two are seen dancing together moments later, which upsets Brian. JV/Varsity scrimmage Only moments before the scrimmage between JV and Varsity, Law and his teammates entered a locker-room that Brian D was in, prompting him to cowardly hide in one of the empty lockers. When PiePuppy inquires as to why Jenny put Brian on her team, Law reveals that Jenny was only "following orders" and that he had told her to put Brian on the team so that he could humiliate him during the match. When Law discovers Brian hiding in the locker, he doesn't reveal his location, instead taking the opportunity to intimidate him by expressing his confidence to Brian (though he made it sound as if he was addressing the Varsity team) that he will be humiliated and exposed as a "no talent fluke". During the scrimmage, Brian, hurt by Jenny's betrayal and angry at Law, defiantly ventures to kill the Law rather than cover Jenny. Believing he had caught Law off-guard, Brian's attempt to kill Law backfires, as he accidentally commits friendly fire against Jenny. Law then proceeds to focus on Brian, effortlessly and repeatedly slaughtering him for the remainder of the match, employing various tricks and tactics as Brian's points plummet dangerously low. By the end of the scrimmage, a humiliated and resigned Brian is spared by Law, and left on the brink of expulsion. Varsity wins the match and Law patronizingly pats Brian on the head before walking away, leaving demoralized Brian alone in the dark. Clan sign-ups and Climax Law and Brian's hatred eventually climaxes at the VGHS clan signups, when Law prevents Brian from signing up for Field of Fire. When Brian refuses to give in to Law, Law swipes Brian's signup card from his hand and has it hoisted up the flag pole. Law then confronts Brian about his feeling for Jenny, though Brian denies it, though Law doesn't buy it and tells him that he won't allow Jenny to join Varsity, wanting the spotlight for himself. Brian attacks Law, knocking him to the ground and punching him repeatedly, only stopping when Teddy pulls him away. A school-wide brawl then erupts when Brian and Teddy try to fight their way to the flagpole to retrieve Brian's signup card, with Ki and the drift racers joining in to help fight against Law, the Varsity team, and other of his followers. Brian eventually retrieves his card and signs up for FPS tryouts, though shortly after is blamed for inciting the brawl and expelled. Later, Jenny breaks up with Law after Brian reveals to her that Law will never put her on Varsity. Clan Tryouts and Defeat In the Season 1 finale, Law is brought on as a special guest by the hosts of Pwnzwn their coverage of VGHS' FPS clan tryouts. When asked if he had any "pro-tips" for any of the contestants, Law gave advice reminiscent of the advice that he gave Brian in Episode 2, whom he referred to anonymously as a "promising young nooblet." Jenny's team is the final one to take to the computers, and is to play against the Law's Varsity team. Though Law is not permitted to play, he revels in what he sees to be the JV team's slim-to-none chances. Before the match starts however, Brian arrives, and gains Calhoun's approval, which infuriates Law. During the match, Law is forced to watch as his ex-girlfriend and arch-nemesis compete ferociously together against the Varsity team. Working together, the JV team quickly attains a solid 2-0 lead, and Brian's slowly accumulate points, threatening to readmit him into VGHS, much to everyone's satisfaction. Furious over the prospects of Brian being readmitted, Law illegally intervenes in the match, kicking one of the Varsity members off their computer. With a hellbent Law in the game, the tides quickly turn, and Varsity manages to tie the game 2-2, bringing the match to a sudden death. Brian calls for a one-on-one confrontation with Law, and as he makes his way towards Brian is confronted by Jenny. Law promises her with a spot on his Varsity team as long as she stays out of his way. Law confronts Brian, who had been waiting for him with a grenade on his head, reminiscent of their first encounter in episode. Law jokes about the fact that Jenny betrayed him and shoots Brian in the shin before he can pull his gun out completely, disarming him. After the entire JV team is killed and the Varsity comes to Law's aid, he delivers a speech to a stone-faced Brian, claiming that he's "not the bad guy" and that Brian was nothing before he met him. As Law provokes Brian into making a final (and presumably futile) attempt to kill him, Jenny comes to Brian's aid, shooting one of his teammates and tossing a gun to Brian, who uses it to defeat the Varsity team and Law in one fell swoop. Brian then earns enough points to be readmitted into VGHS. Furious, Law storms out and is not seen again for the remainder of the episode. Personality The Law's personality is starkly contrasted to that of his arch-nemesis', Brian D. While Brian is a soft-spoken, good-natured kid, The Law is extremely aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering, never showing a moment of remorse throughout his campaign to subvert Brian and render his life at VGHS a living hell. Though its likely because of limited screen time, a lack of insight into his past or family, and writing that renders him a one-dimensional character. Though he generally seems to hide his malicious side in public, as evidenced when he fake befriends Brian at Jenny's party in Episode 4, The Law seems to have no qualms with exercising his control over his allies and constantly reminding others of their place, displaying an acute narcissism that borders on clinical. The only form of legitimate ''companionship Law seems to have ever had in the series was with Jenny, whom he was in a relationship with for most of Season 1. Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend, the two were rarely shown together, and when they were, Law appeared to be possessive, ''especially around Brian. This possessiveness however, doesn't seem to have been emotionally driven at all, and its likely the case that he never cared for her, clearly showing no remorse when confessing to Brian that he'd never let her compete on Varsity. When confronting Brian in the Season 1 finale, after having disarmed him and in the midst of delivering a grand speech, Law claims that he is "not the bad guy". Whether or not Law believes this or not is unknown, though it does, at best, suggest an insane moral compass, if not a complete lack of one. Relationships Jenny Matrix Enemies Brian D Appearances Season 1 *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 9 Category:Characters Category:Students